zombiesrunfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out
Using Nadia’s insider information, Steve, Lobatse, and you sabotage the Last riders’ zombie-pill factory Cast * Nadia Al Hanaki * Kefilwe Lobatse * Steve Sissay * The Last Riders Plot No Reason to Suspect Nadia makes contact to pass on intelligence - the Last Riders have a new factory for making their zombie blood ecstasy pills, and currently the Flaming Hogs faction is on guard duty rotation. Steve has a spigot which you’ll use to drain the zombie blood before it gets to the pills. To the Manufacturing Plant You, Steve and Lobatse approach the factory wearing your disguise. Nadia’s helped you out a bit by providing nitrous oxide for the Hogs, so they let you in without much trouble. Straight Through the Distillery Nadia tells you she thinks Janine was right - the riders do have some sort of leadership, called “The Method”. Steve and Lobatse create a musical distraction, allowing you to slip past more guards unseen. Blew up Their Popcorn As usual Steve has an explosion-based plan. Setting fire to the riders’ microwave draws them away from the pill production line, and gives you enough time to insert the spigot. If the Pills Reach Them Your mission is accomplished, but suddenly Steve spots a woman he recognises leaving the warehouse. She’s from the Welwyn mob, where a Peace UK party is being held this evening. She could be carrying some of those pills, so you’ve got to stop her! She Took a Pill The mud makes it hard to catch up to this woman, so you make a dive for her. Steve tries to explain the situation, but the woman already knows the pills are deadly. She takes one and turns almost immediately. Turn Everyone in England Zom You shoot the new zombie, and Lobatse laments the waste of life. Steve finds a note in her backpack, instructing her to take a pill in the most crowded part of her settlement, hastening humanity’s destruction. You have to tell Janine what the Last Riders are planning. S07E18 // Rofflenet Discussion regarding this mission can be found on Rofflenet Transcript NADIA AL HANAKI: Five, Steve, Lobatse. Are you ready? STEVE SISSAY: We’re ready, love. We’re waiting in the red barn by Holtstock Manor. KEFILWE LOBATSE: But are you safe, Nadia? Is there a chance the Last Riders will catch you speaking to us? NADIA AL HANAKI: I hope not. I’ve been careful. They’ve got a prisoner right now, and they’re… they’re playing with him. The sounds he’s making… well, they’ll cover me speaking to you. KEFILWE LOBATSE: There’s nothing you can do, Nadia! You’re outnumbered. You’d throw away your life for nothing. NADIA AL HANAKI: I know. I know. They ran an old man over the other day. Didn’t even mean to. It was an accident. But they got off their bikes and stood and laughed while he bled out. STEVE SISSAY: That’s why you’re there, love. So you can stop them. Janine said you found out the factory where they’re making a new version of those pills of theirs. The ones that look like ecstasy, but they’ve been laced with zombies blood. KEFILWE LOBATSE: Janine thinks the rave was a trial run. There’s a Peace UK movement that’s running cross-settlement events to try to get people working together. There’ll be talks and parties. NADIA AL HANAKI: The Riders are planning to turn them into massacres. Losing their refinery hasn’t put them off. The factory’s in a warehouse. It’s always guarded, but they rotate the duty around different factions. And right now, it’s the Flaming Hogs. KEFILWE LOBATSE: They sound dangerous. NADIA AL HANAKI: Only the way a labrador with a shotgun is. They’re idiots with heavy ordinance. I saw one scalp his best friend yesterday. They were reenacting a scene from Inglourious Basterds. Didn’t realize it would actually work. Steve, Kefilwe, you’ll provide distractions while Five messes with their equipment. You got the spigot I told you to? STEVE SISSAY: Yeah. Nice bit of kit. NADIA AL HANAKI: It’ll drain the zombie blood out of the production line before it goes in the pills. KEFILWE LOBATSE: So they will have no reason to suspect they have a mole. NADIA AL HANAKI: That’s the plan. But it all depends on the Hogs still being in charge of security, so get moving. NADIA AL HANAKI: Okay, guys, tell me where you are. I haven’t got access to cams outside. simultaneously STEVE SISSAY: We’ve just reached the - KEFILWE LOBATSE: We’re outside the warehouse - individually STEVE SISSAY: Sorry. After you. KEFILWE LOBATSE: No, please. Go ahead. STEVE SISSAY: It’s all right. You’re a strong, independent woman. You’re capable of giving Nadia the intel. KEFILWE LOBATEE: Steven. Being an independent woman has nothing to do with - NADIA AL HANAKI: Will you just tell me where you are? The Riders think Five’s dead, so you two have to be the distractions. You’ve got to focus! KEFILWE LOBATSE: We’re outside the warehouse. There are lights on and a lot of noise, but only two guards at the door. NADIA AL HANAKI: Good. Are they Hogs? STEVE SISSAY: One of them has a flaming skull on his jacket. Could be a pig skull? FIRST GUARD: Oi, you. You three loitering in the shadows. Get over here. KEFILWE LOBATSE: They have machine guns. NADIA AL HANAKI: Are you wearing the jackets? STEVE SISSAY: Yup. I even sewed a felt pig on the back of mine. NADIA AL HANAKI: Then you should just be able to walk right in. Just act like you belong. footsteps STEVE SISSAY: All right, mates. FIRST GUARD: Mates? Mates? What makes you think we’re mates? STEVE SISSAY: No, I – I just meant - FIRST GUARD: laughter We’re not – laughs We’re not mates. SECOND GUARD: He wants to mate with you, mate! laughs STEVE SISSAY: Right. Um… KEFILWE LOBATSE: They are inhaling nitrous oxide. NADIA AL HANAKI: Yes! I gave a couple of cannisters to the Hogs. Knew they wouldn’t be able to resist. KEFILWE LOBATSE: You gave them laughing gas? NADIA AL HANAKI: I’m just glad it worked. Now get in there before they sober up. opens KEFILWE LOBATSE: We’re inside. It’s just a corridor, metal, with a three-way junction. NADIA AL HANAKI: Great. And I’ve got cam coverage now. Kefilwe, go left, and Steve, right. You’ll have to draw attention away from Five. Five, run straight on. That’ll take you to the manufacturing plant. Run! metal music plays NADIA AL HANAKI: Five, you’re at the entrance to the main processing floor. screams Ignore that. I can see it on cams. One of the Hogs decided to try out the title sequence from Kung Fu for herself. You know, where he carries the burning brazier, only this lass used a boiling kettle. Okay. Ease the door open, but be careful. That’s Remy and Josie in there. Even the other Hogs steer clear of those two. I think our intel was right, you know. There is some kind of leadership in the Riders. I’ve heard people talk about someone or something called The Method. I have to stay here longer to find out what it is, though. creaks open Okay. Now hide behind the vat of bubbling blue stuff. I’ll find a way to get you past those Hogs. Kefilwe, Steve? How are you doing? STEVE SISSAY: I’m doing great, love. I mean, as great as a bloke who got dumped on live radio can possibly be. NADIA AL HANAKI: Right. I actually meant - KEFILWE LOBASTE: If you hadn’t been so sure you knew what I’d say, you wouldn’t have put yourself in that position. Honestly, proposing on public radio? What were you thinking? STEVE SISSAY: I was thinking you felt the same as me. Just… tell me why, that’s all. KEFILWE LOBATSE: Not now, Steve. Nadia, I’m in the storage section. I can see the CD player they’re using for that loud music from here. Luckily, they failed to put a guard on it. I’m surrounded by CDs here. If I swap one for the heavy metal they’re headbanging to - NADIA AL HANAKI: It will cause a distraction and Five can run past the guards! Nice! KEFILWE LOBATSE: Perhaps this album by The Pet Shop Boys would do the trick. STEVE SISSAY: Actually, it’s just Pet Shop Boys. KEFILWE LOBATSE: That. That’s why. Because you have to know best about everything, except the things that matter. STEVE SISSAY: Oh. KEFILWE LOBATEE: I have the perfect album! Nadia, will anyone see me if I run across to the CD player right now? NADIA AL HANAKI: No. They all look dazed. They might have overdone the headbanging. KEFILWE LOBATSE: Good. Then give me one moment. metal music stops, a slow ballad begins playing NADIA AL HANAKI: That did it! You can come out of hiding now, Five. The guards are gone. Head straight through the distillery. The pill production line’s on the other side. Go! NADIA AL HANAKI: Okay, Five. Duck down behind those yellow crates. Steve, there’s half a dozen Hogs on the pill production line. You need to draw them away so Five can attach the spigot. STEVE SISSAY: I’ve got just the thing. KEFILWE LOBATSE: Don’t tell me. An explosion. STEVE SISSAY: That’s why I love you. I do, you know. I – I love you. KEFILWE LOBATSE: I know. STEVE SISSAY: Okay. I’m in the canteen area. It’s all set up. I’m just getting clear, and then… three, two, one! fizzles NADIA AL HANAKI: Was that it? I’ve guffed more explosively than that. STEVE SISSAY: Ah, but did you do it in the microwave they’re popping all their corn in? crackle It’s on fire. alarm sounds NADIA AL HANAKI: Nice. Those cretins are running toward it. Two of them bumped into each other and now they’ve started a knife fight. Quick, Five. Now’s your chance. Get in there and insert the spigot by the red pipe. scrapes Great. Now get out of there, all of you, before they realize who blew up their popcorn. Run! STEVE SISSAY: Over here. Five, Kefilwe, jump down into this ditch. It’ll hide us from the warehouse. NADIA AL HANAKI: You did great. That spigot Five put in will drain off the zombie blood before it reaches the pills. They’ll never work it out. STEVE SISSAY: Hang on. That woman with the bright pink hair coming out of the warehouse door? I recognize her. She’s from the Wellon Mob. NADIA AL HANAKI: Oh, that’s bad. Wellon’s hosting a Peace UK party tonight. The Hogs are already sending out the pills. KEFILWE LOBATSE: Everyone at the party will die if the pills reach them, and that woman has no idea what she’s carrying! We have to stop her before hundreds of innocent people are killed. Five, you take point. Let’s go. STEVE SISSAY: Mate! Mate! Slow down! KEFILWE LOBATSE: She can’t hear us. She’s wearing earphones. NADIA AL HANAKI: How close are you guys? STEVE SISSAY: We’ve nearly got her. The heavy pack she’s carrying is slowing her down. God knows how many poisoned pills are in there. But the mud’s making it hard to run. Five, you’re closest. Dive to bring her down! Five tackles CARRIER KEFILWE LOBASTE: That was very… athletic, Five. CARRIER: Get off me! STEVE SISSAY: We’re not trying to hurt you. Those pills you’ve got in that bag aren’t what you think. They’re poisoned. CARRIER: Oh! Oh, I see. All right, you can let go. KEFILWE LOBATSE: Let her go, Five. unzips CARRIER: You mean these pills? STEVE SISSAY: They’re laced with zombies blood. CARRIER: I see. I’m sorry you know that. STEVE SISSAY: You… what? CARRIER: It doesn’t matter. This is the end. It’s the end of all things. KEFILWE LOBATSE: No, don’t take that pill! cracks and squelches NADIA AL HANAKI: What the hell’s happening? STEVE SISSAY: She took a pill. She’s turned zom. NADIA AL HANAKI: Get away from her! Run! groans groans NADIA AL HANAKI: How are you doing, guys? STEVE SISSAY: Not good. She’s fast. KEFILWE LOBATSE: Whatever chemical they put in those pills to speed up the change seems to have speeded up the zombie, too. STEVE SISSAY: Watch out, love! She’s jumping! growls She’s right on top of Kefi! zombie splatters NADIA AL HANAKI: Are you guys okay? STEVE SISSAY: Yeah. Close call, but Five shot her before she could bite Kefilwe. KEFILWE LOBATSE: Oh, poor girl. Look at her. She can’t be older than 20. She isn’t a Last Rider, and she lives in a prospering settlement. Why would she choose to take her own life? STEVE SISSAY: She’s still wearing the backpack. I’m… just going to take it off. NADIA AL HANAKI: Be very careful not to get any blood on you. We don’t know what sort of zombie strain those pills make. unzips KEFILWE LOBATSE: Oh. There weren’t many pills in there after all. No more than 50. STEVE SISSAY: Yeah. Just 50 pills and… oh. rustles Oh. That is not good. NADIA AL HANAKI: What have you found? STEVE SISSAY: A briefing document, copied. It says, “When you get the signal, go to the most crowded part of your settlement and take the pill. The end is coming. A gray wave will wash over the world, and nothing living will remain.” Jesus. NADIA AL HANAKI: She was going to take the pill in her own settlement? Turn everyone zom? Why would anyone do that? KEFILWE LOBATSE: I’ve seen desperation. People who would do anything to survive. But I’ve never seen this. Destruction and death only for their own sakes. STEVE SISSAY: What’s happened to everyone? The world didn’t used to be like this. Even after Z-Day. Even Sigrid. Even she had a reason. KEFILWE LOBATSE: How many other agents do the Riders have in other settlements? NADIA AL HANAKI: There could be hundreds of them just waiting for the signal. We have to talk to Janine. I think the Riders are planning to turn everyone in England zom! Category:Miss Category:Season Seven